


This Time

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Ronon and John are sparring when Ronon realises the effect being pinned is having on John. John tries to deny but fate knows better





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



The first time Ronon put John flat on his back, John wasn't expecting it. He probably should have been; he was sparring with Ronon after all and that never turned out well for him - he always came out of the sessions bruised, aching, and exhausted, but he'd never found himself on the floor like this, Ronon pinning him down with a playful grin. 

The second, third and fourth times it happened, John was kind of expecting it. Hoping that Ronon was going to start going easy on him, but at the same time, he sort of knew Ronon wouldn't.

This time he was definitely expecting it. Not that expecting it to happen made it any easier to do anything about it when it did. So here he was, once again, on his back, Ronon straddling his hips, pinning him down and grinning at him. He tried to buck Ronon off but the Satedan just shifted his grip and held John down more firmly. John grunted and let his head fall back on the ground. "Yeah, you win," he conceded. He let himself go still and limp under Ronon, tried to keep his breathing slow and steady and willed his growing erection to subside. "Gonna let me up?" He asked, hoping Ronon would pull him back to his feet again and not discover how hard he was getting. Lady Luck, it seemed was not on his side and Ronon shifted again, his knee brushing against John's crotch. John groaned. 

"Sheppard?" 

John swallowed hard and didn't move; maybe, if he stayed still, Ronon wouldn't actually have noticed... Another groan escaped him as Ronon's knee slid over his cock and he fought the urge to buck against it. Or not, he mentally amended. 

"You want this," Ronon said slowly, his knee pressed firmly against John's erection. He leaned forward over John, nuzzling along his jaw. "You want me".

"Yes," John breathed, turning his head enough to catch Ronon's lips in a kiss, before pulling back moments later and shaking his head. His face shuttered and he pressed his lips together. "No." 

"No?" Ronon sat back up again, looking confused. "Your body says yes." 

"I can't." John swallowed heavily and refused to meet Ronon's eyes. "The military... it's complicated." He took advantage of Ronon's distracted confusion and pushed up, knocking Ronon off him backwards and scrambled to his feet, quickly slipping out the door before Ronon could react.

*****

John closed his eyes and tried to shut out the chiming of his door, but it was incessant. 

"I know you're in there, Sheppard!"

He pulled a pillow down over his face and groaned. Ronon wasn't going to leave it; that wasn't in his nature. John was just going to have to man up and open the door before Ronon started to try to break it. He rolled to his feet and crossed his quarters, opening the door. 

"Look," he started to say but Ronon stalked in. "Ronon..." He trailed off as he found himself pushed back against the wall. He stilled and licked his lips, heart thumping in his ears.

"Say no," Ronon demanded, his voice a low rumble in John’s ear. 

John said nothing but brought his hands up to rest flat against Ronon's chest. 

Ronon nodded and grabbed John's hands, pulling them up over his head and holding them in place. He pressed tight against John and kissed him, tongue parting his lips. John groaned under the onslaught and arched his back, returning the kiss. Ronon chuckled against John's lips before taking control, holding dominance and kissing John thoroughly, until his lips were red and swollen. 

"That's a good look for you," Ronon teased, then kissed him again, teeth nipping at his lips. 

John opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a moan as Ronon slid to his knees to kneel at John’s feet. Ronon smirked, his hands resting loosely on John’s knees. “Fuck!” His head fell back against the wall with a thump. Ronon reached up and unzipped John’s pants, tugging them down to pool at his feet, then pulling his boxers down to join them. John hissed in pleasure at the first touch of Ronon’s hands to his balls, the first burst of warm air before Ronon’s tongue ran along the underside of his erection. Spreading his legs a little wider, locking his knees to brace himself in place, John’s eyes slid closed and hands dropped to cradle the back of Ronon’s head, thumbs pressing into his scalp. “Yes,” he murmured, gasping as Ronon’s lips closed around the head of his cock, sucking lightly, teasing. A heartbeat later and, before John had chance to catch his breath, Ronon’s mouth slid down the length of his erection; lips and tongue teasing as he took him all the way, increasing suction, swallowing and humming around him, leaving John panting for breath. 

Swearing loudly, John was unable to stop himself from bucking his hips forward, pushing his cock further, deeper, into Ronon’s mouth. Ronon took it briefly before pulling back, John’s cock falling from his mouth with a soft pop. 

“Sheppard,” he warned, before bringing his hands up to press John’s hips tightly against the wall. John whined in frustration and Ronon relented, mouth sliding slowly down before dragging back up. He quickly set a rhythm, sucking and bobbing his head. 

“Oh…” John’s hands tightened in Ronon’s hair, tugging on his dreadlocks. “I’m gonna… I…” and he was coming, hard, Ronon swallowing around him. His vision whited out and he felt as though his whole body was pulsating with the force of his orgasm. His legs grew limp and only Ronon’s hands were holding him up as Ronon kept working his cock, licking and sucking until it was almost too much and John was whimpering. 

Ronon sat back, letting go of John, and John slumped to the floor in an undignified heap, one leg out straight, the other tucked under him. “Fuck,” John gasped, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He opened his eyes in time to see Ronon wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a smug expression on his face. “You?” 

Shaking his head, Ronon rose to his feet in a fluid motion and tossed his dreadlocks over his shoulder. “You know where to find me if you want more,” Ronon challenged. 

~el fin~


End file.
